Lindbloom
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Can talk to animals most of the time. Flexible in any Canonesque timeline. By Sab. Appearance “They’re all mine, and my equals. They won’t match up to anyone else, or all of Pantala’s dragons. I mean, that sounds dramatic, but I’m speaking the truth.” —— She’s not super eyecatching, and definitely not one of the beauty queens in her tribe. Not like she cares about it. Lindbloom looks just like every other SilkWing, but not as colorful or festive. Not many dragons notice her, due to her appearance not striking anyone. Something about her color scheme seems quite odd — maybe the colors don’t match or they’re a little too muted. She appears as a lean and tall dragon, with pastel purple scales with gray-ish dots in the middle. They’re super pale, making her seem somewhat like a ghost. Her lowermost set of scales are also gray in hue, not looking very good with her purple tones. And her underscales are peach in color, contrasting the colors of her scales. Her wings aren’t much, but they somewhat make up for her color scheme. Lindbloom’s wings are large and graceful, yet not as flashy as other SilkWings’. Her wings come in shades of all gray, and sometimes appear green in the light. They are somewhat translucent too, with stronger shades of gray in some spots to compliment the greens. She has dazzling green eyes and white spines on her back. She has been noted to smell like flowers. Personality "I love them all, ha." —— Lindbloom's personality is quite graceful, although a little snobbish. She doesn't really mind anyone else besides her animal pals. She's not asocial or anything, but more of interested in fauna rather than dragons. She has more animal friends than dragons, but she is not shy or socially awkward. Still, she does like to hear the news and talk occasionally. She is a little clumsy with words, sometimes saying the wrong things. She isn’t very helpful when someone needs help. Overall, Lindbloom describes herself as an animal dragon, and not very social with others unless she somehow gets close to them. Dragons typically don’t bother her, but she does think they’re overcomplex at times. Her animals are her biggest pride. So much, her home is literally surrounded by birds, bees, and other creatures. She finds it hard to take care of large mammals, though (an exception is her tiger). Lindbloom has an affinity for these creatures, and can use them to do her bidding. She does good around animals, and her talent is being able to tame them and make sure they don’t hurt her. It’s like she was always meant to be friends with them Either way, Lindbloom especially loves her wealth in the Hive. The HiveWings respect her, and the SilkWings are jealous of her. She would always walk around with a Boa by her neck, or perhaps a canary on her shoulder. While she loves her wealth, she wouldn’t exploit it for anything unless she must. Hence why she didn’t move to Wasp Hive at all. She doesn’t seem to mind the wealth, but she does enjoy earning money from babysitting pets, in which she spends for her animals’ needs. Biography “Sometimes, I wish things were a lot different. I don’t like where I am right now, and I want to be somewhere else.” —— Lindbloom’s parents were gardeners and pet owners, breeding up fancy creatures and plants. They were quite noticed in Cicada Hive, although still treated pretty poorly. Her mother was more into seed experiments, while her father enjoyed breeding pet betta fish in his tanks. Her brother, Hesper, was a social and outward type of dragon. Her sister, Rhia, was also like Lindbloom and into animals. Lindbloom was more of an animal dragon, and found a parakeet as her first pet. She got one after studying about animals and how to treat them. Other than that, she was normal. Her greatest memory from the Hive is Holly, a blue SilkWing she met at a candy shop. Holly would then be considered a childhood friend. She liked animals, and often wanted to learn about them. Eventually she realized she didn’t have to study about them. It was when she found a tiger cub outside the Poison Jungle, seemingly lost after chasing something. And somehow, it — she — trusted her enough. It was like she knew what they were saying in the first place. And when time came, she realized it was no coincidence at all. And especially since the little cub decided to live with Lindbloom. She could communicate and get along with animals, most of the time. But Lindbloom did not exploit this talent at all, although the HiveWings saw this as a “weapon.” Instead of commanding carnivorous creatures to do her bidding, she plays and takes care for them. And despite her villa being full of fauna, she rarely uses their abilities for anything. Although, there was one time Lindbloom unleashed a viper on a HiveWing. Although she went to Misbehavor’s Way a couple times, she was still respected by youngsters who liked her talent. After Metamorphosis, she was told (by the lady) to move to Jewel Hive. And with that, her talent fit right in. She misses her friends, especially Holly. It was tedious work just to move, because she had a lot of jars and cages to move. Though, she left some of her pets with her parents. Lindbloom was sad over moving away, but didn’t expect a bright future in Jewel Hive. She met so many other dragons, both Pyrrhian and Pantalan. Relationships Her family: She especially loves her parents and little brother. And to a metaphorical extent, she considers her animals as family. Lindbloom also cares about her pet tiger named Sun, whom she raised as a cub. She relates to her sister Rhia the most. Her friends: Her friends are Kurrajong, Rain, and Quang. She sees all of them as positive influences and much better than other dragons. Gallery FRLB.png|FR 916F74EA-BE3D-4EDE-BA64-2EDADACC139D.jpeg|Lindbloom on TLC Cover Lindbloom for sab.jpg|Jada Ref By Valid! Trivia * She is named after a Yu-gi-oh! card of the same name. ** Her mother wanted a flower-sounding name too, instead of a standard SilkWing name * Her residence is a bungalow made of acacia and baobab trees, with yellow-tinted windows. It is decorated with potted palm trees by the entrance and inside the house. She has a very large and floral-infested backyard. * She believes in mermaids. * She owns mainly reptiles, small mammals, and birds. * Her brother is the opposite of her; he likes socializing with actual dragons. * She makes a living out of selling pet care necessities she makes herself. Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy)